


Nocturnal Serenade

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Hubungan mereka tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.Tapi bukan berarti semuanya harus berakhir begitu saja.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Nocturnal Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Nocturnal Serenade © peach_milktea**

Sang dewi memberkati makhluk-makhluk penghuni malam dengan larik-larik cahaya kasihnya. Saat melodi kesunyian terlantun di tengah gulita, ada kelap-kelip gemintang yang turut mengiringi. Angin mendesaukan risalah semesta, tentang doa juga pengharapan pada Yang Mahakuasa, bersama desir pasir yang menari-nari tanpa letih.

Dersik daun-daun pinang tidak bisa tenang. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain. Ada anomali pada hamparan padang tandus malam ini. Mereka menunjuk pada sosok teruna yang geming di kursi penonton seakan menikmati harmonisasi jagat raya dengan wajah lara.

Kalim Al-Asim adalah anomali. Kantuknya tidak menjelma sehingga ia harus terjaga. Mungkin ini juga karena salahnya. Jika saja Kalim menyadari lebih awal, Jamil-nya yang dulu tidak akan pergi. Semua berlalu secepat Kalim mampu menghayati. Noktah-noktah kecil perlahan menggerogoti eksistensi Jamil hingga sosok Jamil bukan lagi sosok yang Kalim kenal.

Saat noda itu menghilang, Jamil tidak lagi menaungi rahasia-rahasia yang ia bungkam selama ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia mengkhianati, membatasi diri walaupun ia mampu melampaui, dan membenci segalanya—sebuah pukulan mutlak bagi Kalim yang naif pada tipu daya dunia.

Dari saat itu, Kalim tidak pernah bisa terlelap tenang. Bunga tidurnya selalu saja menampilkan hari itu seperti kaset rusak. Alurnya maju lalu mundur ke masa-masa keduanya masih sangat hijau. Seketika semua menjadi masuk akal. Jamil yang sekarang adalah manifestasi perbuatan Kalim sejak awal kebersamaan mereka.

Kalim selalu memulas kebahagiaan di wajahnya namun bukan berarti ia berhenti menyalahkan diri pada apa yang terjadi.

_Andai saja ia tahu._

_Andai saja ia menyadari._

_Andai saja—_

“Hipotermia bisa menyerangmu jika kau tetap di sini, Kalim.”

Suara yang Kalim harapkan, membelah ruang hampa—walaupun kini lebih membekas getir.

Seolah pikirannya semula menguap menjadi fabrikasi kabut, Kalim tersenyum tanpa beban, “Jamil! Aku tidak bisa tidur, hehe.”

Jamil mengembuskan napas panjang. Kalim masih memasang cengirannya.

“Mau lihat bulan sama-sama?”

Jamil memang tidak punya pilihan selain mendampingi Kalim. Ia masih menjadi seorang abdi dan melepas tuannya seorang diri merupakan tindakan yang paling ia hindari. Meski lisan tidak terucap, Jamil ikut mengarahkan netra kelabunya pada dirgantara. Mereka menyertai satu sama lain tapi tidak ada kata yang saling dipertukarkan. Seakan-akan diamnya mereka adalah bahasa dan baik Kalim maupun Jamil memahami itu sebaik mereka memahami bahasa ibu.

Ada sekat yang membatasi. Kalim memang bersabda dalam sandiwaranya bila semua akan baik-baik saja dan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala …

… namun, dapatkah hatinya menaati?

Kalim mungkir dari kenyataan jika semuanya akan berbeda. Tentang Jamil dan terutama, tentang hubungan mereka. Kalim tidak menyukai realita, kendati kisah ini telah terukir menjadi garis takdir yang memang ditujukan untuknya.

Awan mungkin sedang ingin bermain-main sebab dengan sengaja menyembunyikan sebagian juwita malam di balik bayang-bayang sendunya.

“Oke, sudah cukup. Ayo, kita kembali.”

“Aku masih belum mengantuk. Duluan saja.”

Jamil sempat berkacak pinggang dan berkomentar, “Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan.”

Lantas uluran tangan menyambut di depan mata Kalim. Kalim refleks mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jamil. Air muka Jamil masih seperti itu, tiada lekuk senyum.

“Jamil, aku—”

“Siapa tahu dengan berdansa kau bisa cepat mengantuk.” Jamil menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Kalim termenung sejenak sebelum meraih uluran tangan Jamil.

Mendapati persetujuan, Jamil menarik pasangan dansanya mendekat, lengannya pun mengerat pada pinggang Kalim.

Tanpa insan yang menyaksikan, Jamil dan Kalim membiarkan malam menjadi saksi. Mengayun ke kiri kemudian kanan. Alunan tubuh berselaras dengan detak yang berdenyut.

“Berhenti memasang wajah murung seperti itu, Kalim.”

Kalim tersentak, “E-eh? Siapa yang murung?”

“Kau.” Nada tegas dan tatapan tajam, “Kau yang begini sangat menggangguku.”

Ucapan sinis yang datang dari mulut Jamil, malah membawa penyesalan lain bagi Kalim. “Maaf, aku hanya …”

_Hanya apa—?_

Kalim masih mengikuti tuntunan Jamil. Tubuhnya terlempar sedikit dan Jamil menangkapnya kembali.

“Jujur saja, aku membenci senyumanmu.” Jamil angkat bicara lagi, “Tapi aku lebih benci ketika melihatmu bersedih seolah-olah semua ini adalah salahku.”

Kalim sekejab mendera dalam sepi, “Tapi ini bukan salah Jamil. Ini salahku …”

Rambut hitam Jamil tersibak membelah udara tiap kali dansa mereka menuntut gerakan berputar.

Hela napas Jamil terurai, “Dengar. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyadari kesalahanmu, tapi bisakah kita berpura-pura jika semua ini tidak pernah terjadi?”

 _Berpura-pura_. Kalau saja semua itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun mengesampingkan itu semua, Jamil secara khusus berpinta padanya dan kali ini mungkin menjadi kesempatan terakhir Kalim merajut lagi benang-benang yang telah terkoyak.

“Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu meskipun kau tetap harus waspada terhadapku.”

Satu malam, sinar rembulan jatuh pada lengkung bibir Jamil. Sesak mengukung dada, Kalim bisa tercerai saat itu juga. Pendar di ujung mata dengan isak yang tak mampu dibendung. Langkah mereka terhenti dan Kalim pun terisak.

Jamil secara sadar membawa tubuh Kalim ke dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan pemuda itu meluapkan kegundahan yang mengekang sukma. Dalam tangisnya terucap nama Jamil berkali-kali, seolah nama itu adalah penawar rasa sakit yang Kalim pendam selama ini.

Mereka mungkin tidak akan sama lagi.

Semua berubah. Tapi bukan berarti keduanya tidak bisa menulis lembar baru dalam kisah yang baru pula.

.

.

Malam itu, Kalim dapat tertidur pulas …

… dan memimpikan Jamil tersenyum ke arahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> padahal udah baca story dari kapan tau, tapi aku masih galau chapter 4 yak sodara2 o(--(
> 
> makasih buat yang udah mampir~! makasih juga buat yang kudos dan komen di fic sebelumnya owo


End file.
